That Same Old Love
by MissAnything
Summary: *One-shot* A veces el amor nos confunde, y nos lleva a amar a quien no nos ama, dejando de lado a quien sí que lo hace. Pansy ve como su mundo se derrumba tras la guerra, al romper su relación con Draco. Una fiesta inesperada, 3 años después abre la ventana a un nuevo amor.


**That Same Old Love**

 ***Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a la incredible mente de J.K. Rowling. Las locuras que hacen podéis atribuírmelas a mí.**

-Esto no funciona.

Lo dijo. Dijo esas palabras que los dos teníamos en mente desde hace mucho, pero que no nos atrevíamos a decir. Lo cierto es que me dolió. Me dolió que fuese él quien las dijese primero, pues yo pensaba morderme la lengua, callar ese sentimiento que claramente ya no estaba ahí con sexo y sonrisas fingidas. Pero él no pudo, no pudo siquiera fingir por mí, para mantener a flote una relación que tanto tiempo nos había costado cimentar.

-Pans, mírame cuando te estoy hablando.

-¿El qué no funciona?- probé a hacerme la tonta, intentando evitar lo que se nos venía encima. Cuatro años de relación y diez años de amistad en total que tirábamos por la borda. No me malinterpretéis, sabía que lo mío con Draco estaba acabado. Era un bache que no habíamos sabido rodear. Mi problema era que me daba miedo vivir sin él. Él era mi primer amor, mi hogar, mi todo. Compartíamos amigos, nuestros padres tenían claro que íbamos a casarnos algún día, incluso tenía los nombres para nuestros futuros tres hijos, y ahora me encontraba frente a un folio en blanco, como si estuviese ante una redacción de transformaciones que no sabía realizar, solo que esta vez no podía pedir ayuda.

-No te hagas la tonta. Sabes tan bien como yo de qué hablo. Esto- se señaló a sí mismo y después a mí- Lo nuestro no funciona.

Empecé inconscientemente a morderme las uñas mientras le daba la espalda, como hacía siempre que sabía que se avecinaba tormenta entre nosotros.

-Pansy… creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos.

-Podemos intentar solucionarlo…-musité con voz queda.

-Llevamos un año intentándolo. Sabes que no podemos hacer más. Tal vez si nos separamos un tiempo… - se levantó del sillón de terciopelo rojo de mi padre lentamente.

-Sabes que si nos separamos un tiempo, no conseguiremos arreglarlo.

No dijo nada, fijó la vista en la alfombra.

-Draco, por favor.- me levanté de un brinco del sofá, mirándole con ojos suplicantes.

Él no podía mirarme a la cara, nunca lo hacía cuando me veía llorar. Se ponía de los nervios y abandonaba la habitación, como estaba a punto de hacer en ese momento.

-¡No! No te vayas, no me dejes…

-Pues deja de llorar, joder.

-¿Por qué no luchas por mí? ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- las lágrimas ya resbalaban por mis mejillas. Oía las voces de mis padres en la biblioteca, pero todo me importaba un carajo. Quería pegarle, destrozarle con el desprecio de mis palabras, con el veneno que me corría por la sangre, pero no podía. A el no.

-Ya no hay lucha que valga y lo sabes. ¿Crees que no me importa?- estaba enfadado.

-¿Es porque te has enamorado de otra?

-No me jodas, Parkinson- ahí estaba: _Parkinson_. No Pansy o _Pans_ , como me llamaba de forma cariñosa.

-Sé que la guerra te afectó, que fue dura, pero yo estuve ahí…-supe que había metido el dedo en la llaga en cuanto vi su cara, crispada por el enfado, con esa mirada que tantas veces le había visto dirigir a Potter.

-NO ME HABLES DE LA GUERRA. ¿Por qué haces eso? La guerra acabó hace casi dos años. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts.

Empezó a pasearse por la habitación desenfrenadamente, con la respiración alterada intentando clamarse.

-Pansy-oí a mi madre tocando a la puerta.- ¿Estáis bien?

-Sí, mamá, no pasa nada- intenté disimular mi voz llorosa, aunque sabía que mi madre había escuchado los gritos acalorados de Draco.

-Lo siento- murmuré.

-No… Pans, no lo sientas. Es que… ya sabes que odio que saques el tema. Estuviste ahí, eras mi novia.

 _Eras mi novia_. _Sigo siéndolo_ quise gritarle, aún estamos juntos. Él ya usaba el pasado para referirse a nosotros, cuando hasta hace poco yo era su futuro. Cuando acabó la guerra, algunos alumnos volvimos a Hogwarts. Yo no pensaba hacerlo, pero lo hice por él. Draco no podía dormir sin tener pesadillas, sufría ataques de ansiedad y cambios de humor repentinos. No tuvo que pedirme que le acompañase, simplemente me fui con él.

-Escucha, yo voy a ir los meses del verano a Francia, a la casa que tiene mi familia. Tendremos un tiempo para pensar. Nos veremos en Septiembre en la universidad- me habló con suavidad mientras me cogía de la mano.

Solo pude asentir. Entonces Draco me besó en la frente, con un gesto fraternal que me rompió por dentro, y salió de la habitación. Me dejé caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra, intentando respirar, con las lágrimas luchando por salir y el nudo en la garganta.

-¿Pansy?- mi madre otra vez, acercándose a mí suavemente. – Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se ha ido- exclamé con voz ahogada.

-Seguro que lo solucionáis cariño, no pasa nada-mi madre empezó a acariciarme la cabeza, como hacía cuando era niña.

-No, mama. Se acabó- y entonces fue cuando empecé a llorar, y no pude parar.

-¿Estas segura de que no vienes a la fiesta?-preguntó Daphne.

Estábamos las dos en el porche de mi mansión. Descalzas, balanceándonos en el columpio enorme de madera que me padre puso ahí para mí. Habían pasado tres años desde mi ruptura con Draco. No hubo una segunda parte para nosotros, simplemente, fuimos a la universidad mágica, a la que ambos elegimos en nuestro último año de Hogwarts para poder estar juntos, y cada uno tiró por su lado. Yo empecé a juntarme a los de mi curso y Draco seguía saliendo con Zabini y Nott. Daphne estaba en otra universidad mágica, así que solo la veía cuando volvía a casa. Como en ese momento, cuando intentaba convencerme de ir a la fiesta que Draco y compañía habían organizado para celebrar nuestra graduación.

-No me apetece.

-Pansy, _Pansita_ … ¿Cuándo demonios vas a superar lo de Draco y volver con nosotros? Echo de menos a otra chica en el grupo, tanta testosterona empieza a marearme. Empiezo a pensar como un tío- me dijo haciéndome soltar una carcajada.

-¿Y Bulstrode? Ella es una chica.

-¿Bulstrode? ¿Una chica? Puede, si la miras muy de cerca…

-Además, ¿cuándo ha sido un problema para ti estar rodeada de chicos?-pregunté alzando una ceja.

-No lo tengo, es que Malfoy anda medio-saliendo con mi hermana, y Theo y yo… bueno hemos vuelto a romper.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Daphne y Theo rompían una media de veinte veces al año. Sus enfados podían durar entre cuarenta y ocho y setenta y cuatro horas, y volvían a estar como siempre. Eran una pareja muy rara. Theo era un chico reservado y siniestro, mientras que Daphne era… una niña malcriada que buscaba llamar la atención de todo aquel que pasaba por su lado.

-Siempre quedará Blaise.

-Zabini solo me hace caso si estás tú cerca y lo sabes-dijo malhumorada

Claro que lo sabía. Sabía que Blaise estaba enamorado de mí desde que le conocí. Lo sabía yo, lo sabía Draco, todo Slytherin y posiblemente hasta el profesorado.

-Da igual porque no pienso ir.

-Podrías darle una alegría al chico, para variar. Ambos estáis libres.

-¿A Blaise?- me carcajee.

Nunca lo había pensado. Para mí Blaise siempre había sido aquel niño ítalo-inglés de pelo rizado tan adorable que mezclaba las palabras de su lengua materna cada dos por tres.

- _Panzy_ , algún día te llevaré a un _palazzo_ \- me solía decir.

-¿Palacho? ¿Eso qué es? ¿Se come?- le preguntaba yo, arrugando la nariz- ¡Ay, Blaise no te entiendo!

-Algún día me entenderás, _principessa_ \- decía esbozando una sonrisa que dejaba ver la falta de uno de sus dientes de leche.

Pero eso fue mucho antes de que yo empezase a salir con Draco. Entonces nuestra relación se enfrió y apenas hablábamos, aunque yo siempre acudía a él cuando discutía con Draco.

-Blaise, tu amigo es imbécil- dije un día en sexto curso, entrando como un torbellino en la sala común.

-A ver, ¿qué ha hecho ahora?

-¡ _Qué_ no ha hecho! Es San Valentín, y lleva todo el día con Crabbe y Goyle. No me ha hecho ni caso y cuando se lo he dicho me ha gritado y me ha dicho que tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar… ¿TE LO PUEDES CREER?

-Él se lo pierde- me dijo despreocupadamente- ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer?

-¿Qué?

-Celebraremos juntos San Valentín.

-Blaise, San Valentín es el día de los enamorados. Uno tiene que pasarlo con su pareja.- dije recalcando la palabra _pareja_.

-Pues… celebraremos… el día de No-San Valentín.- dijo esbozando una de sus sonrisas.

A pesar del enfado, se me escapó una sonrisa. Blaise siempre me hacía reír cuando algo iba mal. Puso una manta en el suelo, donde nos sentamos y nos sirvió dos copas de Whiskey de fuego.

-Por nosotros- me dijo chocando su copa con la mía.

-Por que consigamos todo lo que necesitemos- añadí yo.

- _Sei tutto cio 'di cui ho bisogno_. (*Ya tengo todo lo que necesito)

-Como siempre, no entiendo lo que dices.

Blaise soltó una carcajada.

-Algún día lo harás, _principessa_ \- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-No sé cómo había aceptado ir a la fiesta. Pero allí estaba, con un vestido ajustado negro, subida a diez centímetros de tacón y con el maquillaje en su sitio.

Mire en derredor buscando a mis amigos en aquel local ostentoso y de música aburrida. Daphne había hecho las paces con Theo y estaban dándose el lote en un rincón. Bulstrode estaba susurrando al oído de un Marcus Flint peligrosamente borracho y Draco estaba apoyado en la barra hablando con la hermana de Daphne, Astoria. Por una fracción de segundos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el me saludó con un gesto mientras volvía a poner sus ojos grises en los ojos marrones de Astoria. Estaba guapísimo, más de lo que estaba la última vez que nos vimos. Noté como mis piernas empezaban a temblar y decidí que lo mejor era no acercarse a la barra en ese momento y salí fuera a tomar el aire. La terraza del lugar era espaciosa y con unas vistas preciosas al jardín y la enorme fuente de plata que lo adornaba.

- _Buonanotte._

No tuve que darme la vuelta para reconocer esa voz, pero aún así lo hice. Blaise estaba guapísimo, con sus vaqueros caros, su camisa blanca y su cazadora de cuero.

-Hola- dije aproximándome a él.

-Te has dejado el pelo largo- señaló con la mano mi melena larga, hechizada para que formase unas ondas.

-Sí, hacía mucho que necesitaba un cambio.

-Los cambios siempre vienen bien. Hablando de cambios… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que has terminado la universidad?

-Es posible que trabaje para mi padre un tiempo, ya sabes, negocio familiar. Luego ya veré. Aunque me gustaría viajar por el mundo. ¿Y tú?

\- Me han ofrecido un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia de Roma.

-¿De verdad? ¿Te marchas?- la noticia me pilló casi tan por sorpresa como el repentino hecho de lo mucho que me molestaba que se fuese.

-No lo sé. Aún lo estoy decidiendo.

-Roma tiene que ser precioso- musité.

-Lo es. Mi padre biológico aún vive allí y voy todos los veranos. Te encantaría.

Me dediqué a mirarme los pies. No sabía por qué pero el hecho de que Blaise estuviese a tantos kilómetros de distancia me molestaba muchísimo.

-¿Has visto a Drake?-me hizo la pregunta en voz baja, como si tuviese mi reacción.

-Sí, estaba hablando con la pequeña mini-Daphne- así llamábamos a Astoria, de forma sarcástica, pues las hermanas Greengrass no se parecían en nada. Lo cierto es que nadie entendía como Draco había podido prenderse de esa niñata que tan solo era una copia fea de Daphne.

-¿Estas bien?- me miró con una seriedad que no acostumbraba a ver en Blaise. Y entonces vi a Blaise, al niño de ocho años que apenas hablaba inglés, al Blaise que se quedaba despierto a las dos de la mañana conmigo ayudándome con pociones, al que me hizo reír hasta que lloré con el whiskey de fuego aquel día de No-San Valentín. Siempre había permanecido silenciosamente a mi lado, a pesar de que yo era la novia de su mejor amigo. Había estado muy ciega. Draco me quiso, en pasado, pero Blaise me quiere. Me ha querido siempre.

La pregunta de Blaise seguía en el aire.

-Me llevarás a un _palazzo_.- dije de pronto.

Me miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo…?

-Me lo prometiste. El día que nos conocimos. Me prometiste que me llevarías a un _palazzo_.

-Claro, te llevaré. Te llevaré a donde quieras- me dijo acercándose a mi.

-Y ¿prometes que no me dejarás sola para irte a una estúpida reunión y pasarás el tiempo que puedas conmigo?-le pregunté con voz suave a medida que me aproximaba más a sus labios.

- _Voglio passare il resto della mia vitta con te._ (*Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo)

Nuestras narices chocaban y estaba segura de que ese sonido que se oía eran nuestros corazones latiendo en estéreo, al unísono, como habían estado predestinados a hacer desde hace mucho.

-¡Ay, Blaise, no entiendo lo que dices!

-Algún día lo harás, _principessa_ \- susurró él sellando sus labios con los míos.

Se aceptan gustosamente reviews. Espero que os haya gustado.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Supuestamente algunos alumnos volvieron a Hogwarts tras la guerra. Esta historia empieza con la ruptura entre Draco y Pansy justo tras ese curso.**

 **Lo de la universidad mágica me lo he inventado. No sé si las universidades mágicas son cannon o no, pero algo tendrán que hacer tras Hogwarts XD Y sí, todos fueron a la misma universidad, excepto Daphne que fue a otra diferente.**

 **Por último, pido disculpas si hay algún fallo con el italiano. Hace mucho que no lo practico.**

 **¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
